overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Carne Village
Carne Village (カルネ村) is a village located on the border between the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom, to the south of the Azerlisia mountains with a vast forest and the hometown of Enri and Nemu Emmot. Background A frontier village of the Re-Estize Kingdom. It had a population of about 120 people, which were divided into 25 families. The main livelihood of the villagers come from the forest and their crops, since the village receives almost no visitors except for some doctors looking for herbs and the tax collector who come once a year. After Enri uses the Horn of the Goblin General, the village had then became a home for the Goblin Troops to lived in. Though originally a human settlement, after the trauma and death of so many of their loved ones by humans, the village has openly accepted various demi-human races into its midst. Chronology The Undead King Arc Carne Village was the next target for the Sunlight Scripture to lure out Gazef Stronoff into a trap and assassinate him there. The plan was foiled by Ainz Ooal Gown by saving the village instead, annihilating the knights attacking it. After that, Gazef visited the village and tried his best to defend it from the Sunlight Scripture but was overwhelmed and near his death. However, Ainz teleported Gazef and his warriors to the village and finished off the Sunlight Scripture himself. The Dark Warrior Arc Momon, Nabe, Nfirea and the Swords of Darkness visit Carne Village to get some herb from the forest. Nfirea noticed that the village is heavily fortified compared to when he last saw it. It's because of the recent attack by the knights of the Theocracy that the village is now heavily protected by Enri's Goblin Troop. The Two Leaders Arc Thanks to the acceptance of the Goblin Troop as Enri's loyal servants and village protectors, the village has steadily recovered. Life in the village as noted by the villagers has risen to a higher degree of quality. Greater quantities of food and acquisition of valuable herbs has become possible, all thanks to the goblins and support sent to the village by Ainz Ooal Gown. However, the village still faces difficulty in recovering in terms of population. Though some of the survivors from the other raided villages have immigrated, convincing others to make a home on the frontiers of the Kingdom is difficult due to the dangers. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Carne Village was attacked from an army commanded by the First Prince Barbro, which caused Enri to summon an army of 5000 goblins to repulsed the attack. Known Characters from Carne Village * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot * Goblin Troop * Nfirea Bareare * Lizzie Bareare * Brita Trivia * Carne Village is located approximately 10 kilometers away from the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * Many of the villagers actually hated the Kingdom for not aiding them in times of need and were willing to rebel and side with Ainz against their own country when the Kingdom declared Ainz as their enemy. * Carne Village was attacked three times. ** First was the attack by the knights of the Theocracy who disguised themselves as imperial knights to lure Gazef into a trap set by Sunlight Scripture. ** Second was orchestrated by Ainz on attacking the village to convince Nfirea not to reveal the potion. ** Third was the attack by the Kingdom's Army commanded by Prince Barbro. * While formerly being a human only village, it is now home to other demi-human races such as Goblins, Hobgoblins and Ogres. Gallery Category:Locations